i dot now, my heart
by devilluke ryu shin
Summary: terlalu sakit bila tak yakin akan hal apa yang akan kau ambil, sudah jadi pecundang malah di pecundangi, hidup ini tidaklah adil tetapi kita ambil ikmahnya aja. belom ada lemon tpi pasti bakalan ada yg sasunaru


**Heart to heart**

Hai….. ketememu lagi ma aku, **shin** tentunya. Dengan cerita-cerita so pastinya masih tentang sasunaru gitu deh…

Karna shin baru pemula buat bikin cerita yah jadinya gini deh.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei 'karna, naruto bukan milik aku. Ha'ah menyebalkan'.

**Author: ^**shin ryu harashi

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Rating : M**

**Warning : **occ tingkat akut, miss typo, autor sableng, takberes, yah geje gitu deh, oh iya jangan lupa ini itu YAOI, yang tidak suka yaoi diharapkan jangan membaca dan jangan menghina karnya orang sembarangan ok. Bila masih ingin di sebut orang, jaganya perasaan orang… hehehe

Tapi klo kritik dan saran shin terima….. (^_^)

*******DO****NOT LIKE TO****READ***

NARUTO is not a yaoi manga/anime right? So, that isn't mine!

naruto : "yah!...emang dia payah sih, *sambil geleng-geleng* ngga bisa berubah"

shin : "siapa yang payah,…! HAH...". teriak pake toa.

naruto : "yah elo lah, emang siapa lagi". Bicara sesinis mungkin, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka shin ngga sopan banget nie anak.

shin : "ngga ko,*ngebela diri* ' shin ngga payah. Tapi shin cuman kurang baik aja dari tanda bacanya, hehehe". Ketawa aneh.

Naruto : 'swetdrop ' "itu sih, sama aja dengan payah. Dasar bego"

Shin : "eh yang bego disini kan elo, kenapa lo ngomong ke gue". Shin mencak-mencak ngga karuan.

Sasuke : "eh.. eh.. eh, sesame oreng bego ngge boleh saleng ngedahuluen,*tadinya mau di pelesetin, eh malah terperosot. Menyedihkan orang yang ngedengernya, Ngga banget gitu*. Hahaha…". Dia ketawa edan, (di rasenggan ma sasu, karna autor udh ngerubah dia sangat ooc banget.)

Narushin: 'swetdrop berjamaah'. Sambil memasang munek *muka enek*.

Sasuke : "elo..elo… kenape,! Pasang muke kaye gito" 'masih engga ngerasa ooc'

Naruto : "serasa akan ada badai, menerpa hari ini" *sambil melirik kea rah shin*

Shin : "iya nih, kayaknya badai yang akan datang itu sangatlah besar. Sampai-sampai bisa ngehancurin apa aja yang ada di depannya, iiihhhh seremmm"*merinding disko*

Sasuke : "apaan sih, kalian itu.*berlaga kayak ngga ada apa-apa, yang pasti ooc banget deh* engga mau gitu, kalo gue datang. HAH". 'pura-pura marah, sambil memalingkan muka"

Narushin: "eh.. ngga ko" 'pura-pura seperti biasa'

Sasuke : "lalu apa… cin"*sambil mengedipkan matanya kaya banci kaleng* (emang Aming kali)

Narushin: 'merinding disko lagi' "ah..eh.. 'itu….'.huaaaa ayo kita lari". *narushin berlari terbirit-birit, karena melihat tingkah aneh sasuke yang seperti banci kaleng.

Shin : "entar kita ketulararan lagi". sambil terus berlari tak tetu arah.

Naruto : "iya gue juga ogah tertular, OH..NO … gue ngga mauuuu…jadi banci kaleng".berterak lebay, sambil ngikutin shin yang sedang berlari lari.

Sasuke : "eh…loh..ko pada kabur…!, emangnya kenapa gitu…?*masih ngga ngerasa ini semua karna dirinya, yang sangat aneh sekali*. Ha'ah, kalo udah gini siapa yang akan ngebuka ceritanya…?". Sambil mikir, "ah..ha, kalo begitu aku buka aja ceritanya. Selamat membacaaaa" ^_^.

**Capter 1 : diariku**

Mungkin kalian pikir aku itu stress, egois, pembuat onar, tidak bisa bergaul, dan sangat sangat meyebalkan. Itulah pemikiran orang-orang yang berada di dekat ku. Yah apalah daya memang sudah sifat ku yang seperti itu, mau di ginmanain lagi.

"Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Namikaze naruko, aku berkuliah di**Universitas Negeri Konoha (UNEKO)****.** Jurusan yang aku ambil yaitu…. Ah tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah, aku sekarang baru menginjak semester ke-2.

"Oh iya aku ingin menceritakan perjalanan hidupku, mungkin kalian tidak suka, ataupun suka, yang penting aku ingin menceritakannya.". pemaksaan kali.

Dulu… aku adalah seorang anak yang sangat tomboy, suka berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki, suka bermain dengan anak laki-laki. Malahan dulu aku sering disebut laki-laki, karna postur tubuhku yang tidak bisa dibilang seperti cewe biasanya.

Dan cewe-cewe yang berada di sekitarku, ada yang bilang aku ini seperti laki-lakilah. Jadi mereka tidak mau bermain denganku, kalau ada juga malah memanfaatkanku untuk mendekati cowo yang dia taksir. Karna cowo itu sering mengajakku berkelahi, ha'ah menyebalkan. Aku sering di jadikan makcomlang sam mereka itu, karna aku selalu deket sama gebetan mereka. Agar mereka bisa mendapatkan cowok yang mereka taksir.

Yah.. sudah lah, walaupun mereka mau menjadi teman-temanku, hanya untuk menjadikan ku bahan manfaat, aku tidaklah terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Karena aku tau, 'teman sejati akan datang seperti jodoh bagimu'. Hahaha sok ngaco kamu mah…~!

"Tapi kenapanya, walaupun aku sudah berusaha untuk baik kepada mereka. Tetap saja, mereka tidak ada yang mau bermain ataupun menemani aku dengan benar-benar menjadi teman ku". Bergumam sendiri sambil merenungi nasibnya yang buruk. " Memang, aku itu hayalah anak yang ingin menang sendiri, tapi kan itu bila ada orang yang ingin menggangguku. Kalau yang lainnya sih ngga".

Flash back….!

"Seperti dulu, saat aku bermain bersama saudara-saudaraku."

"hai ra, main yu". Kata ku kepada sakura

"ah.. maafnya nar, aku lagi ngga enak badan nih". Kata sakura sambil masuk lagi kedalam rumahnya.

"oh ya udah, kalo ngga enak badan mah. Moga cepet sembuhnya, agar entar bisa main lagi bareng aku". Kata ku sambil pergi, meninggalkan kediaman pamanku.

"inoo~…, bi ino nya ada". Aku terus memanggil-manggil ino, didepan rumahnya.

"inonya lagi sakit, dia tidak bisa naru, besok lagi aja mainnya". Kata ibu ino yang lagi ada di depan rumahnya.

"emang sakit apa bi?"

"ngga tau, dari tadi pagi sudah ngurung diri di dalam kamar. Katanya lagi sakit perut, tapi di suruh minum obat ngga mau". Kata ibu ino

"terus bagai mana keadaannya bi..? parah ngga…". Antusias ku buat menanyakannya

"dia bilang sih, cuman butuh istirahat saja". Kata ibu ino.

"ooohh… gitunya bi, ya udah deh lain kali aja aku kesini lagi. Bilangin sama ino, cepet sembuhnya…

Dadah bibi aku pulang dulu…". Sambil melambaikan tangannya, 'kasihannya anak itu, sudah di tinggal orang tuanya di tinggal pula sama teman-temannya'. Si bibi bergumam sendiri.'aahhh~ sudahlah buat apa aku mikirin anak itu, dia sendirikan yang memilih hal itu'.

Agar aku tidak sakit saat orang lain menghindar dari aku, tetap saja hati ini berkata lain.

Hati ini terasa seperti di kuliti oleh silet yang sangat tajam, menyayat setiap inci hati yang aku punya.

Aku tidak butuh teman, itu yang ada dalam hatiku disaat aku sedang di tinggal sendiri. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku, bahwa sendiri itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Tapi aku percanya bahwa Tuhan akan selalu ada untuk hambanya, dan akan terus ada sisi orang-orang yang selalu beriman kepadanya.

Hahaha… emang abal nie fic, tpi ini ada di otakku yg entah mengapa keluar begitu aja dan menjadi beginilah ini cerita. Biar pun abal tapi tak apakan bila yg udah baca nie fic yg abal, shin minta reviewnya. Buat nambah semangat dan tanggapan bagai mana kelanjutan nih fic ….

Pleassseeee….

R

E

V

I

E

W

Di tunggu yg udah baca jangan pelit buat ngereview, pelit itu dosa besar loh. Jadi yang tidak pelit dan tidak mau mempunyai dosa besar, review lah nih ficabal dan tidak berkwalitas… hehehe… (^_^)


End file.
